


Motherly Advices

by Etrangere



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-22
Updated: 2011-05-22
Packaged: 2017-10-19 17:06:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/203160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etrangere/pseuds/Etrangere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was only proper, really, she was the closest thing the girl had to a mother here, so she should be the one giving her advice before her bedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Motherly Advices

**Author's Note:**

  * For [redcandle17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redcandle17/gifts).



It will be a shame. Giving the Stark girl to her ugly brother. Especially after having been promised to her Joffrey.

Poor thing. That will teach her. She never did listen when Cersei had explained to her what a woman’s lot was.

Yet, it was a shame. For Tyrion to get such a prize. A young, pretty girl like her for an ugly dwarf. That was unfair.

Cersei could think of a way to spoil it for him. It was only proper, really, she was the closest thing the girl had to a mother here, so she should be the one giving her advice before her bedding.

She had Sansa led to her chambers.

The girl looked up at her from behind lowered lids, full of pretended innocence. Cersei touched her chin up.

“You’re a maid flowered. There are thing you must know.”

“Your Grace?” Sansa said.

Cersei smiled at her.

When Cersei told her to strip naked, she flushed but didn’t dare to protest. She looked a little bit silly, so red and pink standing naked in the cold room. She was pretty enough, she guessed, but without grace.

She voiced a delicious muffled sound when Cersei pinched her breast.

“You’ll have to be ready, for when a man will do that to you.”

The girl tensed underneath Cersei’s hands. “Joffrey-”

“Oh, no. Not Joffrey. You didn’t think you were still good enough for my son, you little treacherous slut.”

Sansa shivered. Cersei removed her hand, looking at the red marks her fingers had left on her skin.

“Look what you’ve made me do.” She paused. “It will be very much the same with you Lord Husband – whoever that will be. You may anger him, and you’ll always have to pay the price. Do you understand?”

The girl nodded shyly.

“Good. Now onto the good part.” Her hands reached once more to the naked girl. “Let me show you how to use your cunt.”

It took a godsdamned time before rubbing the nub above her slit did anything to wet her properly, but by that time Sansa was breathing pleasantly fast and making slight motion with her hips along Cersei’s movements. Cersei slipped a finger inside her cunt, then, not caring to be gentle.

“Oh,” Sansa said. Her lips very round and very red.

“Of course,” Cersei said pleasantly. “You’ll have to imagine something bigger when it’ll be with you husband.” And slipped another finger.

The girl gasped, wavering, so Cersei used her other hand to push her onto the bed.

Later on, she had Sansa pleasure her, using her pretty mouth for more interesting things than her inane blather of courtesies.

After she had the girl taken back to her room, Cersei fell asleep pondering half-hatched plans to prevent her wedding to Tyrion. It would be a real shame to leave her for that ugly dwarf.


End file.
